Knowing the geographic location of a user operating a mobile phone can be useful. For example, a parent seeking a child operating the mobile phone can contact the child operating the mobile phone to obtain the geographic location of the child when the child has failed to check in with the parent, when the parent seeks to check up on a location of child or when the child is lost. The person trying to contract the user of the mobile phone may attempt to establish communication with the user by placing a call to the user or by sending a text message to the user in an attempt to obtain the geographic location from the user. However, if the user does not accept the call or review the text message or has poor phone coverage, the person seeking the user ordinarily will be unable to obtain the current information from the user and may become frustrated and/or concerned. Even when the user accepts the call or responds to a text message, the user may be unaware of the current geographic location or will not have a user friendly way of viewing such information. In another example, a person can efficiently direct tasks to a mobile phone user if the location of the mobile phone user is known.